Passion en eaux chaudes
by Koukin-kun
Summary: (Kaitou Joker) Aucune serrure ne résiste à un cambrioleur, quand bien même il s'agit de celle de la salle de bain de Joker. Spade x Joker, lemon.


Anime : Kaitou Joker

Personnages : Joker, Spade, Hachi, mention de Kaneari

Rating : MA, la maison est spécialisée dans les cocktails à base de citrons.

Disclaimes : L'univers et les personnages du manga Kaitou Joker appartiennent à leur auteur, Takayashi Hideasu. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour le besoin de ce one-shot.

Note de l'auteur : C'est déjà mon troisième lemon. Et la saison 2 n'est pas encore commencée. Et il se peut que j'en écrive d'autres. Avec différents couples. Je traverse donc définitivement ma « période jaune citron ».

Kaitou Joker, qu'as-tu fait de moi ?

La porte de la salle de bain claqua doucement derrière Joker, épuisé par un cambriolage long et épuisant chez Kaneari. Le multi-milliardaire avait été jusqu'à construire un manoir truffé de pièges et construit expressément dans le seul but de garder le rubis Bendum, le plus gros rubis taillé au monde. Un après-midi entier à courir à travers les couloirs lui avait rappelé les entraînements de son maître, à la différence qu'il n'avait pas eu le cœur à laisser Hachi se débrouiller seul contre le système de sécurité diaolique. Sa patience avait été à de nombreuses fois mises à bout jusqu'au moment d'expérimenter une nouvelle technique à base de cartes explosives et d'assistant lancé plus ou moins au hasard. Un excellent moyen d'améliorer sa puissance de feu tellement lancer plusieurs explosifs en même temps pouvait s'avérer difficile. Il avait tout juste eu le temps de ramasser Hachi, appeler son dirigeable et y sauter avant de décoller à l'abri, le trésor en poche.

Sa cape et son haut-de-forme abandonnés sur un porte-manteau, il déboutonna son costume et sa chemise qu'il laissa à même le sol, trop épuisé pour les ranger correctement. Un rapide coup d'œil au miroir à sa droite lui confirma que le cambriolage avait laissé des marques visibles sur son visage : poussière, entailles minimes, quelques bleus dispersés sur son torse et ses épaules. Kaneari n'y était pas allé de main morte cette fois-ci. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le simple plaisir de les sentir sous ses doigts et, après un discret soupir envoya voler chaussures et chaussettes au hasard dans la pièce avant de déboutonner son pantalon, ne gardant plus qu'un simple boxer noir.

Il s'étira, ses muscles pourtant agiles roidis par l'effort, et se débarrassa finalement du dernier vêtement cachant sa pudeur avant de se diriger lentement vers le fond gauche de la pièce. Un espace douche sans cloison avait été aménagé entre la baignoire et le mur, exprès pour éviter de nettoyer une surface qui n'avait pas lieu d'être dans ce dirigeable où il avait habité seul jusqu'à l'arrivée de son assistant. Le cambrioleur miraculeux tourna les robinets, vérifia la température de l'eau et entra sous le jet, savourant à juste titre la chaleur se répandant peu à peu sur son corps. Son attention totalement relâchée, il ne remarqua la porte qui s'ouvrait derrière lui qu'au moment de sentir un courant d'air plus froid que le reste de la pièce. Il tourna la tête, prêt à crier contre ce qu'il croyait être Hachi, mais sentit deux bras l'étreindre sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire.

-Devine qui c'est ? demanda une voix chantante.

-Spade ? répondit Joker, surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'étais dans les parages et cela fait des semaines que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Il faudra trouver un meilleur moyen de se rencontrer.

Le cambrioleur de pique déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de l'albinos avant de murmurer plus amoureusement à son oreille :

-Plus d'un mois sans te voir, c'était vraiment trop long.

Joker frissonna en entendant ces mots. Il devait admettre que le bleuté n'avait pas tort. Leurs aventures les séparant de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres, ils avaient décidé de garder un contact plus fourni qu'auparavant, s'informant entre eux de leurs destinations et trésors visés au cas où ils se croiseraient afin de flirter. Un détail attira son attention.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu avais un cambriolage dans cette zone, dit Joker sur un léger ton de reproche.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je venais pour un cambriolage, juste que j'étais dans les parages. Et c'était uniquement pour te voir.

Spade posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'albinos en souriant doucement, heureux de le sentir contre lui. Il commença alors à caresser son ventre en de petits mouvements circulaires du bout de ses doigts.

-A moins que ce ne soit pas le bon moment...

-C'est toujours le bon moment avec toi, idiot.

Joker se retourna et rendit son étreinte à Spade, l'embrassant sauvagement à pleine bouche. Lui-même s'était retenu plus que de raison pour ne pas mettre le cap vers son aimé et lui sauter dans les bras. A présent qu'ils étaient ensemble, il sentait à quel point il lui manquait, comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis leur première nuit. Leurs langues dansaient frénétiquement dans leurs bouches, chacun cherchant à se fondre encore plus dans l'autre. Joker fut le premier à ralentir le mouvement.

-Dure journée ? demanda Spade.

-Un peu. Ce requin de Kaneari ne m'a pas laissé souffler un seul instant.

-Détend-toi. Je m'occupe de tout.

Après lui avoir doucement enjoint à se retourner, Spade commença à masser les épaules tendues de l'albinos. Ce dernier n'avait pas menti et il lui fallut plusieurs minutes sous l'eau chaude avant de soupirer d'aise sous l'action des mains habiles du cambrioleur de pique. Sa fatigue s'évanouissait lentement, laissant place à une chaleur différente de celle provoquée par l'eau.

Spade ne se contentait désormais plus des seules épaules du cambrioleur miraculeux. Il contourna sensuellement ses omoplates, marquant chaque parcelle de peau où ses doigts passaient, et prit Joker par le torse, se rapprochant encore plus de lui par la même occasion. Il pouvait sentir ses poumons se soulever sous son emprise, accentuant son excitation et son désir.

Joker ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant complètement au plaisir qui l'envahissait. On lui aurait proposé un cambriolage un million de fois plus difficile pour seulement un dixième de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant qu'il aurait accepté sans hésiter. Les jambes plus légères, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Spade et failli perdre l'équilibre quand le bleuté mordilla gentiment sa nuque, élevant encore d'un cran la bienfaisante douleur qu'il éprouvait chaque fois qu'il se laissait faire par lui.

Spade porta une main sous la cuisse de l'albinos. Son membre agrandi mais encore mou lui sembla tellement doux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le caresser sous toutes les coutures, provoquant un gonflement déclenchant la même réaction sur son propre entre-jambe. Il le frotta de tout son long contre les fesses de Joker et en profita pour le pousser doucement vers le mur, guidant sa main jusqu'à le faire s'accrocher au pommeau de la douche. L'albinos tourna son visage vers le sien et ouvrit la bouche, les yeux toujours fermés, appelant de sa seule respiration saccadée les lèvres de son tortionnaire.

Spade répondit à l'invitation, la buée qui les entourait redoublant d'intensité et couvrant leurs corps nus. Ils en étaient arrivés à ce moment où se contempler nuisait à ce sentiment charnel. Seules le langage exprimé par leurs caresses pouvaient maintenant rendre honneur à l'amour qu'ils se portaient, leur passion plus brûlante que le torrent s'abattant sur leurs épaules. Comme pour le punir de lui faire tant de bien, Joker mordilla inconsciemment les lèvres de Spade, en réponse au mouvement de va-et-vient qu'il lui faisait subir de ses doigts si habiles. Le bleuté en était venu à synchroniser le rythme de sa main avec celui de son bassin qu'il remuait lentement contre les fesses de l'albinos, glissant sa raideur entre elles sans toutefois le pénétrer. Joker interrompit soudainement le baiser, la bouche à quelques millimètres de celle de Spade qui chercha à la retenir avant de sentir l'organe qu'il tenait entre ses doigts se gonfler pour la dernière fois, annonçant le liquide blanc et poisseux qui en gicla quelques secondes plus tard.

Spade eut tout juste le temps de rattraper un Joker chancelant sous la pression qu'il venait d'évacuer, l'épuisement l'ayant rattrapé d'un coup. Cela n'empêchait pourtant pas le cambrioleur miraculeux d'afficher un sourire de pure jouissance. Spade le laissa souffler un moment, augmentant discrètement la température de l'eau tout en couvrant la surface de sa peau de baisers. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent et le bleuté craignait d'y être allé un peu trop intensément lorsque Joker prit sa main et la ramena à son extrémité de nouveau tendue.

-Tu es vraiment un éternel insatisfait, tu sais ? glissa Spade à son oreille.

-Comme si c'était suffisant pour rattraper un mois. Quand donc cesseras-tu de me sous-estimer ?

-Je ne te sous-estimes pas, c'est toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me surprendre.

Joker poussa un petit rire. Pour quelqu'un se qualifiant lui-même de cambrioleur miraculeux, ce compliment était le plus beau que l'on pouvait lui faire. Il n'était cependant jamais aussi fort que lorsque c'était son bien-aimé qui le lui adressait. Il se retourna et l'embrassa de nouveau, n'en pouvant déjà plus malgré les quelques gouttes poisseuses encore suspendues à son entrejambe. Repoussant ses longs cheveux humides, il tâtonna la surface du corps de son amant jusqu'à y trouver une certaine partie toute aussi lourde que la sienne.

Spade eut un halètement sitôt les doigts de Joker en contact avec son organe. Ce fut à son tour d'être paralysé par une attaque sur son point sensible, quand bien même son amant se contentait de le caresser. Joker alla plus loin en frottant sa jambe contre la cuisse du bleuté qui comprit enfin le message sous-entendu. Sa retenue était elle-même bien mise à mal par ce long mois d'abstinence.

Spade passa un bras juste sous les fesses de l'albinos et le fit glisser, l'accompagnant dans sa chute calculée toute en douceur. Il en profita pour le rapprocher et se placer sous lui de sorte que ses jambes écartées passent derrière son dos. Savourant une dernière fois la tension entre eux, il frotta lentement son érection contre celle de Joker, se mouvant toujours aussi divinement malgré le poids sur son corps. L'albinos fit savoir une fois de plus sa propre impatience en passant ses bras autour du cou du bleuté et en collant son torse au sien pour mieux soulever son bassin. Un sourire doux mais crispé par l'effort apparut alors sur le visage de Spade. Répondant aux attentes de son amant, il pénétra lentement en lui le plus délicatement possible.

Spade n'était pas le seul à avoir du mal avec l'abstinence. Même si Joker l'avait mieux supporté, un mois sans pénétration rendait celle-ci plus douloureuse que prévu malgré l'eau coulant abondamment. Les yeux étroitement clos et la respiration quelque peu difficile, il sentit son amant s'enfoncer petit à petit en lui, le plaisir parvenant vaille que vaille à recouvrir la douleur. Un léger coup de rein de la part de Spade plus tard, il eut la certitude que Spade était entièrement en lui.

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'ils ne bougent. Chacun savourait la sensation d'être entièrement uni à l'autre, les gouttes d'eau stimulant la moindre parcelle de leur peau. Joker reprenait lentement sa respiration, chassant tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à la béatitude auquel il tendait et qu'il voulait partager avec le cambrioleur de pique. Il s'aperçut qu'il appuyait plus que de raison sur les épaules de Spade et se détendit profondément jusqu'à laisser échapper un soupir de bien-être. Il rapprocha sa tête de l'épaule de Spade, prêt à s'endormir dans cette position si il le pouvait tant il se sentait bien avec lui. Cette paix fut alors troublée par un désir plus charnel émergeant en lui. Quelques timides mouvements de bassin furent suffisant pour faire savoir à son amant qu'ils pouvaient aller plus loin dans leur ébat.

Spade ne se fit pas prier. Lentement, il commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Leur position les forçaient à se coller l'un à l'autre dans une étreinte tellement forte que l'eau tombant sur leurs corps ne parvenait plus à nettoyer leur sueur par endroits. Joker s'accrochait à son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le rythme de plus en plus frénétique, la chaleur de l'eau, les râles si sensuels de Spade, ses propres cris, tout lui faisait perdre la tête, comme si ce dernier mois tout entier se déversait à travers le pommeau de la douche.

Joker eut soudain une respiration sonore bien plus aiguë que les autres. Il enfonça inconsciemment ses ongles dans le dos de Spade, tout son corps crispé par l'orgasme sur le point d'éclater. King accéléra le rythme, son bassin heurtant les fesses de l'albinos plus violemment alors que lui-même sentait son éjaculation venir. Il porta son visage à sa fine épaule et y imprima des suçons, tentant de retarder au maximum l'ultime échéance.

Joker fut le premier à céder. Son emprise sur le corps de Spade s'évanouit d'un coup, comme transmise à chacun de ses muscles en proie à une crispation trouvant sa source dans son ouverture si expertement malmenée. Un cri étouffé mais non moins aigu se déversa de sa bouche, relayé par l'expiration sonore de Spade qui au contraire le serrait plus fort que jamais. Ses mouvements s'étaient stoppés un bref instant, laissant son érection se gonfler comme celle de Joker un peu plus tôt. Il ne parvint cependant pas à se retenir bien longtemps et laissa le fluide couler lui en d'ultimes et profonds coups de reins synchronisés avec ses jets. Joker fit de même pour la deuxième fois, répandant une blancheur poisseuse sur leurs ventres à l'abri de l'eau.

Ils poursuivirent cette sensation de libération partagée autant qu'ils le purent, toujours accrochés ensemble, mais une plus grande réalité recouvrit le cocon de passion charnelle dans lesquels ils s'ébattaient l'instant d'avant. Les gouttes d'eau leurs semblèrent moins érotiques, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de s'étreindre amoureusement sous le jet emportant avec lui les traces de leurs retrouvailles.

Spade fut le premier à faire un mouvement. Abandonnant délicatement mais à regret les bras de Joker, il ferma les robinets et s'empara d'une serviette qu'il jeta autour du cou de l'albinos avant de le sécher en de tendres mouvements. Ce dernier se laissait faire comme un enfant.

-Tu pourrais faire un effort, tu sais ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi l'invité.

-Tu t'es invité tout seul et j'ai eu une dure journée, répondit le cambrioleur miraculeux d'une voix pâteuse. Quitte à ce que tu fasses tous les efforts, fais-les jusqu'au bout.

Un doux rire de la part du bleuté convainquit le propriétaire des lieux à enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux encore humides. C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua un détail.

-Et pour me laver, je fais comment maintenant ?

-Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? murmura Spade à son oreille.

-Non, c'était tellement bon que je ne peux plus bouger. Demain matin, en revanche...

Spade rapprocha son visage de celui de Joker et, son menton entre ses doigts, l'embrassa en fermant les yeux. L'albinos répondit au baiser de manière plus prude mais non moins tendre, ses lèvres venant s'échouer contre celles de son amant en de petits bruits humides, telle une succession de vagues lentes et gonflées par le vent de passion émanant d'eux. Il pouvait sentir le corps de Spade irradier à nouveau de chaleur et l'étreignit pour en profiter. Il se rendit soudain compte que cette chaleur n'était pas directement liée à l'amour qu'il lui portait.

-Spade...Tu deviens fiévreux...

-C'est ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à venir me voir avant.

Refusant de prolonger la discussion qu'il sentait vouée à l'échec, Joker se leva et failli crier de douleur. Son cher et tendre n'y était pas allé de main morte. Il sortit des vêtements neufs, sécha à son tour son amant et lui donna l'un de ses propres t-shirt.

-J'imagine que tu comptes rester ici cette nuit, lui dit-il.

-Avec toi, dans ton lit et en portant tes vêtements. C'est presque un rêve. Et Hachi ?

-Il sera ravi de cuisiner pour une personne de plus.

Soudain, des coups furent frappés à la porte, les faisant tous deux sursauter.

-Tout va bien, monsieur Joker ? J'ai entendu crier, vous avec mal quelque part ?


End file.
